Concrete Angle
by BingHuo
Summary: The masters of the Jade Palace made a quick stop before going back to the valley.


**I don't own KFP nor the song Concrete Angle sang by Martina McBride**

* * *

**Concrete Angel **

On their way back to the valley, Tigress asked if they could make a stop but she didn't say were. After much traveling, they came to an abandon village and this sparks her friends and masters curiosity, having no idea why she would want to stop here. Tigress told them that they didn't have to come, (or in her case, she didn't want them to come) but they insisted that they should. When they reach the village entrance, Tigress stopped her face became soft and filled with sorrow.

Turning to her friends, she motions for them to follow her. Walking through the village, they soon came to a small hut. It looked beat up and so sad but at the same time it looked evil. Taking a deep breath, Tigress walked in with the others following her. Crane sneezed at the amount of dust that had collected over the years.

"What is this place?" Viper asked, not knowing that Tigress was already heading to the back of the hut.

Shrugging, the masters follow Tigress and come into a room that seemed to be for a child. Tigress then got a look on her face that Po knew well, sorrow, anger, and mostly pain. Looking around, Po tried to figure out what this room meant to her. It was then when he saw it, a picture that sat between the two mats in the room. It was a picture of two female tigers, holding hands.

"_Tigress, that's beautiful!"_

Suddenly the dust and dirt disappeared and the room became colorful and full of life. Sitting between the two mats sat two female tiger cubs. One was just finishing up on a drawing while the other, who seemed to be older, had seemed to just woken up from a nap. Looking closure, Po and the masters realized that the younger one was Tigress! Turning to her, Po saw that she was surprised to be seeing this.

"_Thanks Bao Mei," the younger Tigress said, looking mighty pleased with herself as she held up the picture, "it is you and me."_

_Bao Mei smiled and got off the mat. Po noticed that she was limping and her eyes were filled with pain for a second before disappearing. Tigress seemed to notice and came over to give her sister support. Bao Mei waved her off, telling her that she was fine. Suddenly there was a slam and both tigers look frighten when an older female tiger comes into the room._

"_What are you still doing here?" the tiger snarled, "You two should have left hours ago!"_

_Their mother made a move to strike Tigress but Bao Mei got in the way, taking it for her sister. Furious that she had interfered, the mother unsheathed her claws struck the cub across her right arm, drawing blood. Satisfied, their mother growled for them to leave before she stormed out._

Po couldn't help but take a Looking at Tigress and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"_Come on, we have to leave!"_

Tigress turned her head to see Bao Mei standing in the door way. All traces of humor and love was gone, in its place was nothing, no emotion at all. She had put on a jacket to hide the scratches and was holding a bag that had their lunch. Her younger self looked at her older sister with sadness, dreading going out into the village.

_But in hope of seeing her sister smile again, Tigress said as she ran up to her, "Alright __miss concrete."_

_Bao Mei only gives her a small smile, one that most would thought she wasn't smiling at all. But Tigress knew that it was there and that was all she wanted. Kids in the village said that Bao Mei's heart was cold like concrete so it became a joke for the two sisters Suddenly smoke filled the air and Bao Mei headed for the door, knowing that Tigress would follow._

Tigress followed her sister out while the masters watched as the room began to disappear. She knew that they needed time to take this in, they never knew, not even Shifu. Walking out, she saw their mother is smoking before she disappeared. Once she was out, Tigress saw that the whole village had formed to its old glory and the season had changed to fall. Tigress watched as people from her past began to appear and she went to stand on the same street that she and her sister used to walk on. While she waited for her friends to follow, she knew what her sister wanted her to do and she would do it, despite how painful it would be. Once the masters had come out with her, she then began to tell them.

"_She walks to school with the lunch she packed"_

Tigress sang, as she along with the masters watched as she and her sister walks out of house

"_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday__,_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh"_

Tigress sang as she sat on a bench, watching as she and her sister walked on the side walk. The masters stand next to her, watching and were surprised that this is where she came from.

Having Tigress stay close, Bao Mei kept her face neutral, never showing any emotion walking on the side walk, even after some other girls tease them. Though she did look away when they had seen a mother and daughter hugging each other knowing that they could never have that

"_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm"_

Tigress looks sad as she sings; watching as the teacher sees scratches on her sister's arm and Bao Mei just looks at the teacher with a neutral face and the teacher looks sad but does nothing. The scene changes and the masters watched as Tigress and Bao Mei watch the other children play.

"_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone"_

Suddenly a little male tiger comes over and sits next to them. Bao Mei turns to look at the boy as he began to talk to them. Standing in some leaves and grass, Tigress and the masters watched from a distance as the two sister starts talking with the boy.

"_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved concrete angel"_

Soon, a small smile appears on Bao Mei's face Tigress standing on a path, watching as her sister laughs at what the boy said. Tigress leads the masters back to her former home. Night had fallen and when they got there, the masters were surprised to find out that. The boy lives next door. The cubs are at the window talking with each other. Suddenly their mother comes and starts to yell at Tigress and Bao Mei, who quickly pushes Tigress behind her, keeping her out of their mother's reach.

"_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light"_

The boy glares at the mother who grabs Bao Mei by her throat and starts to shake her. Tigress stays were her sister had put her, pleading for their mother to stop.

"_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it will be too late"_

Tigress and Bao Mei turns to the cub, fear in their eyes but then their mother drags Bao Mei away from the window. The cub turns his head away, not able to do anything. Tigress fighting back tears

"_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above"_

Not able to watch it again, Tigress and the masters watched through the shadows as her mother beats Bao Mei and as her younger self screams for their mother to stop. The boy also watches through the shadows, tears stream down his face as he is forced to listen to the screams of pain and fear. Tigress looks at the ground while villagers come to help but is too late.

"_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved concrete angel"_

As the villagers are surrounding the house, the masters notice that the male cub was watching from the crowd that had formed and that he is showing no emotion at all. Without a word Tigress turns away from the scene and she leads the masters to a grave yard.

"_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face"_

Standing nearby, they watch as her young self, the cub, and other people gather around and looking down at a grave that belonged to her sister.

"_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot"_

little boy looks down at the grave Tigress places her hands over her heart Tigress standing on the path, not far away from the grave

"_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone"_

The cub looks down at the grave while Tigress keeps away from the others who had gathered, wanting nothing to do with them since they were sending her away. Tears in her eyes, Tigress places her right hand over her heart and then on to the concrete angle. Standing on the path not far away from the grave, Tigress remembered how she wanted nothing more than her heart to become cold and to feel nothing ever again.

"_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place"_

Tigress and the masters watched in amazement as the cub turns away and walks through one of the people gathered. Then something happened that Tigress didn't expect to see, she watched as the cub comes over to Bao Mei, where she waits for him, a big smile on her face and Tigress knew why, she is free. Fighting back tears, Tigress looks up at the sky before she continues.

"_Where she's loved concrete angel"_

With a heart full of pain, Tigress watched as her sister hugs the cub before they both run over to some other children, who Tigress knew who had also been abused and killed by their parents. Tigress couldn't help but hug herself as she watch the kids run off and disappearing, free. The moment they were gone, the village became old and abandon once more. Tears finally broke free and Po pulled her into a hug. He could feel her shaking violently and he squeezed hard, letting her know that he was there for her.

* * *

April is Child Abuse Prevention Month and I thought that I should do something for it. I came by the song on acc—, wait there are no accidents and I spent hours watching the music video to get this right. Please review and tell me what you think! Flames will be accepted


End file.
